Trio amoroso
by Marianagimenez malu
Summary: el sexo casual entre Santana Quinn y Rachel se convierte en una disputa entre ambas porristas por conquistar el corazón de la morena. Pezberry/Faberry
1. Chapter 1

TRIO AMOROSO.

Quinn y Santana eran las mejoras amigas desde la infancia. Ambas eran las chicas más sexis y calientes de todo el instituto. Capitana y co-capitana de las porristas y populares como también muy crueles con los que no eran como ellas. Siempre estaban juntas, no había secretos entre ellas, se compartían todo, inclusive las mujeres con las que estaban.

Ya hace 8 meses mantenían un trío sexual con Rachel Berry, la chica mas nerd y menos popular en la escala social del instituto McKinley. Pero solo ellas dos sabían que bajo esas feas faldas cuadriculadas y esos horribles suéteres con animales se escondía una sexi morena, con unas piernas kilométricas que volverían loco a cualquiera.

Hasta ahora no había ningún problema entre las mejores amigas y Rachel pero todo eso cambia cuando empiezan a salir a flote sentimientos que antes no existían.

Se pondrá en juego una amistad de años por amor. Lo que empezó como un juego entre amigas terminara desatando celos y peleas por conquistar a la morena, Rachel deberá decidir qué es lo que quiere si alejarse para no interponerse entre las porristas o jugarse por una de ellas.

**Es la primera vez que escribo. Espero que les guste la idea.**

**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: NI GLEE NI SUS PERSINAJES SON MIOS.

CAPITULO UNO:

-Ahh, sigue, ahhh… ¡mas!... ahí … justo ahí …¡si! – solo se escuchaban gemidos en la habitación.

-¿Te gusta así preciosa?-pregunto con voz seductora un rubia de ojos avellana.

-Si…Dios Quinn si sigue.

-Como digas Rach- nuevamente Quinn bajo su cabeza y la coloco entre medio de las piernas de la morena. Mientras que una latina estaba muy entretenida lamiendo y chupando los pezones de Rachel.

-Ahh… estoy a punto… ahh…por favor… ahh- seguía gimiendo la pequeña morena.

-Déjate ir cariño- le susurro Santana mientras masajeaba sus pechos. El interior de Rachel se estremeció haciendo estallar su orgasmo y llevando a las tres chicas que se encontraban en la habitación al mismo cielo.

-Lo hicimos bien ¿no?-dijo en broma Santana.

-Siempre lo hacemos bien-contesto Quinn antes de que la morena dijese algo-pero aun no terminamos- así la latina se coloco entre las piernas de Rachel empezando a jugar con su clítoris mientras que Quinn metía su lengua en la boca de la morena y empezaba a juguetear con su lengua. Rachel estaba saciada de tanto placer que pensó que no aguantaría más.

No recordaba haber tenido tanto placer en estos ocho meses que llevaba teniendo sexo nada más y nada menos que con Santana López y Quinn Fabray las chicas más populares del instituto McKinley.

Quería hacer memoria de cómo fue que ellas empezaron con este trió sexual, quería recordar cuando fue que ella Rachel Bárbara Berry se convirtió en el juguete sexual de ambas porristas.

FLASHBACK

Otro año más daba comienzo en la escuela McKinley pero como siempre Rachel era el centro de todas las crueles bromas de las porristas y de los slushies de los titanes.

En la clase de español dictada por el director del club Glee William shuster se propuso una tarea grupal.

-Bien chicos ahora yo designare a sorteo quienes conformaran los grupos, que solo serán de tres personas y se quedaran con quien yo los asigne. Luego repartiré los temas que le tocaran a cada grupo. Bien empecemos. El primer grupo está compuesto por Noah Puckerman, Mercedes Jones y Sugar Mota -Todos los que conformaban ese grupo pusieron cara de desanimo ya que ninguno se llevaba bien.

-El segundo grupo será con Britney Susan Pierce, Artie Abrams y Tina Cohen Chang, el tercer grupo es Quinn Fabray, Santana López y Rachel Berry.

-¡Que!-grito Santana- ¡ni en broma trabajare con man hands!

-Santana guarda silencio y aceptaras el grupo que te toco-replico molesto el profesor.

-Pero no es justo señor Shuster- salto diciendo la capitana de las porristas -rupaul es una loser no queremos hacer la tarea con ella.

Rachel no decía nada solo bajaba su cabeza, se sentía humillada y avergonzada.

-Basta sino las reprobare a las dos serán con Rachel y punto - El señor shuster siguió asignando las parejas y luego dio los temas que debían trabajar cada grupo.

El la hora del receso Rachel estaba caminando por el pasillo dirigiéndose hacia su casillero cuando la capitana de las porristas y la co-capitana se aparecieron cada una a su lado y la encerraron entre ellas.

-Mira rupaul nosotras no queremos ser contigo pero no nos quedo de otra-dijo Quinn.

-Ya pero-iba a decir la morena pero la rubia la callo.

-No hables Treasure Trail nosotras hablamos tú te callas y aceptas lo que digamos ¿está claro?

-Si, si -dijo muy nerviosa la morena.

-Bien mañana a la tarde nos juntaremos en mi casa y empezaremos a hacer el bendito trabajo para terminarlo rápido y así no tener que ver de nuevo tu espantosa nariz que hace juego con tu cara -dijo la latina.

-Está bien.

-Ah y una cosa más si le dices a alguien que trabajaremos juntas te juro Berry que te daré una tunda al estilo _Lima Heights_ Adjacent-amenazo Santana. Ambas porristas se alejaron dejando a Rachel molesta por sus horribles apodos.

Al día siguiente Rachel toco el timbre de la casa López. Una señora con rasgos latinos le abrió la puerta.

-Hola usted debe ser la madre de Santana soy Rachel Berry, venía a hacer un trabajo con ella-dijo la morena de manera muy educada.

-Si claro pasa, santana ven aquí esta una señorita que viene a trabajar contigo y Quinn- dijo alzando la voz la señora López.

Santana apareció por las escaleras de su casa –Sube Berry pero no toques nada, mami estaremos arriba no nos molestes porfavor así terminamos rápido.

-Claro hija, cuando terminen bajen así toman algo.

Santana subió atrás de Rachel y pasaron a su habitación donde estaba Quinn sentada en la cama de la latina leyendo una revista. La rubia alzo la mirada y dijo

-Porfavor rupaul podrías dejar de ponerte esos feos suéteres te quedan horrendos.

-si man hands y esas faldas a las rodillas porfavor pareces el sueño de un anciano pervertido- agrego Santana.

-No vine aquí para que me humillen mas, si no quieren trabajar lo hago sola pero no voy a dejar que se burlen de mí y de mi forma de vestir okay.

Santana largo una risa malvada- mira Quinn la narigona tiene agallas.

-Eso parece creo que deberíamos enseñarle que debe quedarse callada ¿no?- Ambas chicas se acercaron a Rachel, Quinn la sujeto de los brazos impidiendo que la morena pudiese moverse y salir de allí, Santana se acerco a Rachel y dijo.

-Yo te daré una ayudita para que dejes de usar esas faldas de vieja Berry- mientras bajaba la falda de Rachel y se la quitaba- ¡pero mira Quinn que piernas que esconde man hands!

-Son una preciosidad no- decía con crueldad la rubia mientras con su mano masajeaba un glúteo de la morena que no entendía que es lo que iban a hacer las porristas.

- ¿q_que quieren? –pregunto con miedo la pequeña diva.

-Tranquila no te haremos daño- le decía santana –solo queremos disfrutarte un poco.

-¿Qué?

-No te hagas la tonta Berry sabemos que te encantaría poder estar con nosotros-siguió diciendo Santana.

-Dime Rachel-dijo Quinn-¿Eres virgen?

La morena se quedo callada ante esa pregunta, Santana un poco molesta intervino.

-Respóndenos o deberemos arriesgarnos a que no lo seas.

-No, no lo soy- respondió rápidamente.

-Tenias bien escondido que eras una zorrita- se atrevió a decir Quinn.

-¡Yo no nada de eso!

-Mmm ¿si? entonces porque estas tan húmeda- decía santana mientras tocaba el sexo de la morena sobre la tela de su braga que estaba mojada.

- este… yo- se notaba en la voz de la diva sus nervios.

- Shhh déjanos hacerte nuestra Rachel, lo disfrutaras-dijo susurrando su oído la latina.

Ambas porristas empezaron a quitarse la camisa quedando en sostén, siguieron quitándole el suéter y la camisa al mismo tiempo y tirando su sostén dejando solo en bragas a la morena.

-Que pechos tan lindo y duros-decía santana- tócalos Quinn.

Quinn los apretó y Rachel emitió un gemido. Santana y Quinn la miraron y ambas empezaron a succionar sus pezones a la vez, Quinn con el izquierdo y santana con el derecho.

Rachel estaba muy excitada y no quería parar con lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Mmm parece que la pequeña quiere mas –dijo la rubia -vamos acuéstate en la cama Berry.

Rachel hiso caso a lo que las porristas decían.

-Bien, ahora abre las piernas - Quinn le saco la braga dejándola completamente desnuda.

La rubia bajo su cara hasta la intimidad de Rachel y empezó a lamer su clítoris, Rachel iba a gritar de placer pero Santana ahogo su grito introduciendo su lengua en la boca de la diva.

Rápidamente la rubia inserto un dedo dentro de la morena y empezó a marcar un ritmo de embestida. Santana masajeaba el clítoris de la morena con una mano y con la otra apretaba sus pechos.

-¡Ahh!- grito Rachel cuando Quinn metió un segundo dedo en su interior.

Las embestidas de los dedos de la rubia incrementaron su ritmo y Santana solo se dedico a deleitar su paladar con el sabor de los pezones de Rachel

Cuando la diva llego a su clímax Quinn saco sus dedos y lamio el sabor del orgasmo de Rachel

-Mmm sabes tan bien-dijo.

Santana paso sus dedos por la intimidad de la morena y le dijo – pruébate.

Rachel lo hizo y saboreo su jugo. Santana introdujo su lengua en el sexo de Rachel tomando todo el jugo de la morena y Quinn se dedico a besarla, variaba entre la boca y el cuello de la morena.

Cuando el trió termino el juego sexual Rachel se estremeció al darse cuenta de lo que había dejado hacerse. Pero antes que dijese algo Quinn hablo.

-Sabíamos que te gustaría zorrita.

-Mas te vale Berry que lo que acaba de pasar no salga de estas cuatro paredes, sino te arrepentirás- la amenazo Santana.

-No diré nada lo juro, pero me quiero ir, el trabajo lo haremos después pero necesito irme-la morena se vistió lo más rápido que pudo tomo su bolso y se fue sin despedirse de nadie.

Al siguiente día Rachel ya se encontraba más calmada hasta que ambas porristas la encerraron en un rincón del salón donde ella se encontraba sin dejarle salida.

-Yo no dije nada lo juro-dijo rápidamente Rachel

-Tranquila Berry no estamos aquí por eso-le dijo la rubia.

-Si escúchanos bien Rachel, de ahora en más tu solo estarás con nosotras-sentencio la latina.

-¿Qué?-pregunto una confundida morena.

-Shhh tú nos perteneces ahora. Y si no quieres que te hagamos la vida imposible en lo que resta del año serás nuestra putita, para nuestro placer –le dijo Quinn.

-Y no estarás con nadie más, solo nosotras Berry- agrego Santana.

-Ya le tomaras el gusto a esto ru paul ya lo veras -Quinn se acerco al oído de la morena y susurro-esta tarde en mi casa a las tres. No llegues tarde o te dolerá.

Así se fueron las porristas dejando a Rachel confundida y excitada de solo pensar que era lo que querían ellas dos con ella.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Rachel no recodaba bien como fue metiéndose en este juego de Quinn y santana pero no se arrepentía.

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo. El próximo será desde el punto de vista de las porristas y se debelara el porqué ambas querían tener esta relación con Rachel y se dará inicio al conflicto entre ellas.

Voy a actualizar día por medio por eso no serán muy largos los capítulos.

Saludos y nos leemos la próxima.


End file.
